Maiden Ships Pretty Cure!
Maiden Ships Pretty Cure! (乙女船プリキュア Otome-sen Purikyua!) is the second series made by Umino Shio and the successor of [[Pocket Monster Pretty Cure!|'Pocket Monster Pretty Cure!']]. Plot Ori, Taiko, and Rita are sisters of the Shiroboshi family. Aside of their school life, they help their parents in the local port near their house. And one day, a mysterious creature named Jacky drifted into the port. The sisters took them in and took care of it. They didn't know that their lifes would change... Characters Cures White Star Trio [[Shiroboshi Ori|'Shiroboshi Ori']] (白星おり) - The eldest sister. Helping in the Funamura Port as a Guide. Her alter ego is Cure Olympic (キュア オリンピック). [[Shiroboshi Taiko|'Shiroboshi Taiko']]' '(白星太子) - The second daughter. Due to her illness, she can't go out very often. But with her determination with a bit of luck, her scores in tests always the highest. Her alter ego is Cure Titanic (キュア タイタニック). [[Shiroboshi Rita|'Shiroboshi Rita']] (白星璃珠) - The youngest daughter. Helping at the Funamura Port as a nurse. Her alter ego is Cure Britannic (キュア ブリタニック). Cunard Trio [[Kyunado Maura|'Kyunado Maura']] (九菜扉マウラ) - The eldest daughter of the Kyunado family. Transfered from Funaichi city no Funamura town with her sister. Her alter ego is Cure Mauretania (キュア モーレタニア). [[Beidoku Lucy|'Kyunado Lucy']] (九菜扉ルーシー) - The second daughter of the Kyunado family. She lived in a branch family until transfer to Funamura town with her sister. Her alter ego is Cure Lusitania (キュア ルシタニア). Kyunado Aki (九菜扉亞姫) - A distance relative of the sisters. Lives with Lucy before the latter transfers to Funamura town. Her alter ego is Cure Aquitania (キュア アキタニア). Other Cures Cure Hawke - She misunderstood Ori for a Ryuu and took a fight with her. She lost and died with half of her head exploded. Cure Concordia - She was too subjective and arrogant in a fight, and got the left of her body paralysed. She was killed not long after that. Cure Imperator - The only person who can beat Taiko's scores in tests. Her appearance with the tomboy personality can attract either boys and girls. Aohoshi Daiko '''(青星 大子) - Taiko's descendant. Her alter ego is Cure Titanic II. Villians '''Iceberg (アイスバーグ) - His goal is to destroy all the ships in the world by collide or set them on fire to sink. Molly (モリー) - Iceberg's right-hand woman. Her alias is Kachiyama Mori (褐山 もり), a famous writer. Ryuu (流) - Monsters born by the passengers' panic and fear in ship disasters. Mascots Rosie (ロージー) - Get seperated with Jacky in a ship disaster. Jacky (ジャッキー) - Drifted to the ocean and get rescued by the Cures. Locations Trivia * She surname of the Cures, "Shiroboshi" and "Kyunado" are shout-outs to the company owned the ships, "White Star Line" and "Cunard". * The second series to have minor Cures aside from the main team around the world, afer Happiness Charge precure. * The series has a more darker tone than it's predecessor, with tragedies such as accidents(mostly ship sinking) or crimes that cause many people died, the Cures aren't an exception(as some died when fighting). Unfortunately, only the ones survived still lived, and for the dead ones, there won't have any resurrections, reincarnations or afterlives. * Each preview of the next episode always ended with Taiko's catch phrase: "Bon voyage~!" (ぼんぼや~! Bonboya~!) Category:Pretty Cure Series Category:Series